Il massacro di Mountain Meadows
Uno degli eventi più tragici e disturbanti nella storia mormone ebbe luogo l’11 settembre 1857 quando circa 120 uomini, donne e bambini che viaggiavano verso la California passando per lo Utah furono massacrati da una forza costituita dagli uomini della milizia mormone e dagli indiani Paiute del sud. Il massacro di Mountain Meadows, come è conosciuto, è rimasto un tema di interesse e di controversia poiché i Mormoni e gli storici si sforzano di capire questo evento, e i detrattori della chiesa cercano di sfruttarlo per scopi polemici. Insediamento Mormone Poco prima del 24 luglio 1847 il primo gruppo dei pionieri mormoni entrò nella valle di Salt Lake. Questi Santi erano la prima avanguardia di membri della Chiesa che erano stati cacciati da Nauvoo, Illinois, dalla plebaglia arrabbiata. Al tempo del loro primo insediamento, l’area che venne ad essere conosciuta come Utah apparteneva ancora al Messico, ma fu ceduta agli Stati Uniti col Trattato di Guadalupe Hidalgo, subito dopo la fine della guerra Hispano-americana agli inizi del 1948. (Il trattato cedeva tutti i territori che sarebbero poi diventati California, Nevada, e Utah, come parti dell’attuale Texas, Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico, e Wyoming). Nei due anni che seguirono il nucleo dei membri della Chiesa cacciati da Nauvoo raggiunse la valle. Salt Lake City fu costruita e sotto la direzione di Brigham Young furono stabiliti a nord, sud e a ovest della città degli insediamenti. I siti di questi insediamenti spesso venivano scelti a causa della vicinanza a un’ importante risorsa naturale; una di queste risorse era la miniera di ferro trovata in quella che diventò la contea Iron nell’Utah del sud. La continuazione di fruttuoso lavoro missionario negli Stati dell’ East e in Europa portò un costante flusso di convertiti mormoni alle comunità mormoni. La popolazione continuava a crescere, e altri insediamenti si espansero nei territori degli attuali: Idaho, Canada, Nevada, California, Arizona, Wyoming, e Nord Messico. La guerra dello Utah Nel 1850, lo Utah fu stabilito come un territorio U.S., con Brigham Young come suo primo governatore. A causa del suo stato territoriale, il governo federale trattenne il diritto di nominare ufficiali di vari livelli, in aggiunta ai veri incarichi federali che esistevano nel territorio. Mentre fra loro c’erano, senza dubbio, molti impiegati pubblici onesti un numero di agenti federali nominati a posizioni sia territoriali che federali, inclusi alcuni giudici si rivelarono sia venali che abusivi, usando le prerogative del loro incarico. Sorsero alcuni scandali sul comportamento di alcuni di questi uomini che lasciarono il territorio in disgrazia. Piuttosto che accettare la responsabilità dei loro fallimenti, un gruppo di loro, ritornando all’est, pubblicò accuse che essi erano stati espulsi con la forza, e che i Mormoni si stavano ribellando contro l’autorità federale. Queste accuse suscitarono un sollevamento a Washington, dove il nascente Partito Republicano chiese che si facesse qualcosa contro i Mormoni. Agendo senza condurre alcuna investigazione, il Presidente degli Stati Uniti James Buchanan nominò Alfred Cumming come governatore territoriale e, il 29 giugno, 1857, ordinò alle truppe federali di scortare Cumming in Utah. Inoltre Buchanan ordinò la cessazione di tutti i servizi postali allo Utah in uno sforzo farli cogliere di sopresa dalle truppe che avanzavano. Malgrado gli sforzi di Buchanan di tenere segreta l’avanzata dell’esercito, gli abituali consegnatari della posta mormone notificarono a Brigham Young, l’arrivo del governatore territoriale, il mese dopo che le truppe avanzavano verso lo Utah. A lui non era stato ufficialmente annunciato la sua rimozione dalla carica, così vide le notizie—unite agli sforzi di nascondere il movimento delle truppe—come un atto di guerra del governo degli Stati Uniti contro i mormoni. Brigham istruì tutti i missionari affinché tornassero in Utah, ordinò di chiudere le missioni della Chiesa, e di abbandonare le colonie mormoni più isolate. Si preparò a difendere il territorio contro l’esercito che si avvicinava facendo “terra bruciata”. Mandò piccoli gruppi a creare ostacoli alle truppe in avvicinamento con l’intento di rallentare il loro progresso mentre preparava i santi alla possibilità del tutto reale di battaglie imminenti. La notizia dell’arrivo delle truppe si sparse rapidamente fra i santi,mentre si facevano i preparativi. Molti coloni mormoni ricordavano chiaramente gli stenti dell’essere espulsi con la forza e la violenza dal Missouri e dall’Illinois, ed erano risoluti a non farsi cacciare ancora dalle loro case. L’umore nel territorio era ferocemente determinato. Questo conflitto, conosciuto come la guerra dell’ Utah, fu alla fine risolto pacificamente; ma fu in questa atmosfera tesa che la carovana Baker-Fancher entrò nell’ agosto del 1857. La carovana Baker-Fancher consisteva di emigranti diretti in California che avevano iniziato il loro viaggio partendo dall’Arkansas e dal Missouri. Il numero esatto delle persone nella carovana si pensa fosse sui 120 ma alcuni rapporti dicono 140. Questo numero comprendeva uomini, donne, e bambini. Guidata da John T. Baker e Alexander Fancher, essa era ben provvista di bestiame, cavalli e muli. la carovana Baker-Fancher arrivò a Salt Lake City verso la fine di luglio del 1857 e si accampò a sud - ovest della città sul Jordan River. Il loro arrivo arrival pare che non abbia fatto scalpore o creato preoccupazioni, siccome sui giornali del tempo non c’era alcuna menzione di essa. Il gruppo fu consigliato dall’ anziano Charles C. Rich di dirigersi verso la California facendo un giro circolare della sponda nord del Great Salt Lake, ed essi iniziarono a seguire il suo consiglio. Si diressero verso il fiume Bear, e poi decisero di prendere la strada verso il sud. Ciò li fece passare ancora da Salt Lake City, e poi ancora a sud attraverso Provo, Springville, e Payson. Non ci furono resoconti di problemi connessi alla carovana Baker-Fancher fino a quando raggiunsero Fillmore (circa a 150 miglia a sud di Salt Lake City). Iniziando da là e attraverso gli insediamenti del sud, ci furono proteste che gli emigranti si vantavano di aver partecipato alla violenza contro i mormoni sia in Missouri che nell’ Illinois, che avevano avvelenato una sorgente, e che avevano minacciato di distruggere uno degli insediamenti mormoni. Tutti sapevano anche che la carovana si era originata in Arkansas, dove all’inizio dell’anno il beneamato apostolo Parley P. Pratt era stato ucciso vicino alla città di Van Buren. Si diceva che alcuni dei membri della carovana erano fra quelli che avevano partecipato all’assassino di Pratt, o che si vantavano del suo omicidio. Ci sono anche rapporti che alcuni degli emigranti dissero ad alcuni Santi degli Ultimi Giorni che dopo aver trasportato le loro famiglie in California sarebbero tornati , e si sarebbero uniti all’esercito, per aiutarlo a sottomettere i mormoni. Se ci fosse stata qualche verità nelle dicerie, è chiaro che il viaggio della carovana Baker-Fancher attraverso il sud dello Utah non sia passato inosservato, come era stato nel nord dello Utah. La presenza della carovana non fece nulla per allentare la tensione già presente dovuta alla guerra dello Utah. Condizioni di viaggio per terra Iniziato con l’apertura del territorio dell’Oregon, e accelerata dalla scoperta dell’oro in i viaggi per terra erano sia difficili che pericolosi. Gli indiani d’America, allarmati dal sempre crescente numero di coloni bianchi che attraversavano la loro terra attaccavano frequentemente i gruppi di emigranti. Anche il tempo poteva essere pericoloso, con l’inverno che arrivava in anticipo nel nord e tempeste improvvise in tutte le stagioni dell’anno. Per proteggersi contro questi rischi gli emigranti si raggruppavano fra loro in grandi compagnie chiamate “carovane” mentre i vagoni coperti del tipo “schooner della prateria” erano i veicoli usati comunemente. Il clima rendeva i viaggi per terra una cosa di stagione, mentre i gruppi di emigranti tentavano di arrivare a destinazione durante i mesi caldi. Essere colti sugli altipiani o sui passi di montagna al venir dell’inverno spesso era un errore letale. Gli insediamenti mormoni dell’Utah fornivano dei punti di riposo e di rifornimento per i viaggiatori via terra. Una delle più usate piste per carovane verso la California si dipartiva dalla pista dell’ Oregon nel nord Utah, e correva quasi a sud attraverso Salt Lake City per unirsi alla vecchia pista Spagnola. Gli emigranti potevano comprare cibo e altre provviste dai negozianti di Salt Lake City e altre città,mentre i loro animali—sia bestie da soma che bestiame in genere—potevano trovare un pascolo eccellente in una zona vicino a Cedar City conosciuta come las Vegas de Santa Clara o le Mountain Meadows. Era normale per i gruppi di emigranti accamparsi là per molti giorni o settimane persino, mentre i loro animali si mettevano in condizione di attraversare il deserto. I principali partecipanti John Doyle Lee nato il 12 settembre, 1812, a Kaskaskia, Illinois, e battezzato il 17 giugno, 1838. Servì numerose missioni per la Chiesa e alla fine si trasferì nello Utah del sud nel 1850 o1851. Al tempo del massacro era maggiore nella milizia della Iron County, e comandante del suo quarto Battaglione. Lee era la sola persona che fu trascinata in giudizio per il suo coinvolgimento nel massacro. William H. Dame era, al tempo del massacro, il comandante del distretto militare Iron con il grado di colonnello. A quel tempo stava servendo anche come vescovo nella chiesa mormone. Non partecipò di persona al massacro, ma fu, secondo gli standard della giustizia militare applicabile allora e adesso, responsabile amministrativo per le azioni degli ufficiali e soldati al suo comando. Isaac C. Haight comandante del secondo battaglione nella milizia di Iron County con il grado di maggiore. E secondo in comando del Colonnello Dame. La sua posizione ecclesiastica era presidente di palo. Il suo ruolo nel massacro era complicato. Fu coinvolto nella sua pianificazione, ma fece anche degli sforzi per fermare o almeno ritardare le azioni contro gli emigranti. Gli sforzi per trascinare Haight ed altri alla giustizia dopo il massacro risultarono infruttuosi. Philip Klingensmith vescovo a Cedar City e ufficiale nella milizia di Iron County. In quest’ultimo ruolo, portava ordini ed altri messaggi fra vari ufficiali della milizia. Fu presente al massacro e in seguito testimoniò davanti allo stato, mala sua deposizione non fu di vero aiuto alle autorità . Il massacro Mentre la carovana Baker-Fancher si accampava a Mountain Meadows, alcuni abitanti di Cedar City e dintorni decisero che si doveva “far qualcosa” contro gli emigranti. Il livello dell’ansietà causata dalle dicerie sulla carovana, le truppe federali che avanzavano, la siccità di cui molti avevano sofferto nel corso dell’anno e i ricordi della violenza nel Missouri e nell’ Illinois all si unirono in un’atmosfera esplosiva, tuttavia i residenti non avevano ben chiaro cosa fare Un eccellente riassunto degli eventi nei giorni che precedettero il massacro è fornito da Robert H. Briggs, nel suo saggio "Mountain Meadows e l’arte della Storia" pubblicato in Sunstone, dicembre 2002. Verso il 2 settembre 1857, alcuni incontri con la carovana Baker-Fancher e altri nella miniera di ferro mormone nell’insediamento di Cedar City diffusero una reazione di rabbia fra i coloni mormoni. Venerdì, 4 settembre, comunque i capi della, milizia a Cedar City avevano deciso contro una interferenza diretta dei mormoni con la carovana. Così il maggiore (anche presidente del Palo) Isaac Haight mandò corrieri a Pinto, un nuovo insediamento vicino alla strada per la California direttamente a ovest di Cedar City I corrieri, Joel White e Philip Klingensmith, portarono ordini ai coloni di non interferire con la carovana degli emigranti che si stava avvicinando. Nel frattempo, comunque, si tenne un incontro importante quella stessa sera a Cedar City fra il maggiore Isaac Haight del secondo battaglione e il maggiore John D. Lee del quarto. Ciò che emerse era un piano per istigare I locali indiani Paiute a raccogliersi a Mountain Meadows con Lee come loro capo. Lee partì nelle prime ore di sabato, 5 settembre. Probabilmente, Lee non ebbe ulteriori contatti coi capi della milizia a Cedar per la maggior parte degli ultimi quattro giorni.. Lee tornò a casa a Fort Harmony e vi restò sabato e parte della domenica, a fare preparativi. Partì per i Meadows domenica e vi arrivò quel pomeriggio o verso sera. Altri corrieri diffusero negli insediamenti esterni la notizia che gli indiani si andavano raccogliendo. Ci fu un po’di confusione riguardo a dove stava per esserci questo raduno. Molti Paiute della regione di Cedar e di Fort Harmony furono mandati a Mountain Meadows. Altre bande si disposero lungo il Santa Clara River e gli chiese di riunirsi nel Santa Clara Canyon (ad ovest dell’attuale Veyo). Simili preparativi continuarono a Cedar City nel week end fino alla metà pomeriggio della domenica 6 dicembre. Durante la solita riunione di consiglio dei dirigenti di della comunità Cedar City e degli insediamenti esterni,, Laban Merrill guidò un gruppo che si oppose fortemente al piano di Isaac Haight. Merrill estorse una promessa ad Haight che nessuna azione aggressiva avrebbe avuto luogo contro gli emigranti fino a quando essi non avessero ricevuto il consiglio del Presidente Brigham Young. Così come stavano le cose a Cedar City il piano era stato abolito. Tutto ciò era sconosciuto a John D. Lee. In quel momento, Lee era in viaggio verso le Mountain Meadows, il suo figlio adottivo indiano con lui per agire da traduttore. Si incontrarono con le bande Paiute a Mountain Meadows quel pomeriggio o sera. Una traccia di evidenza suggerisce che il Santa Clara Canyon, circa 12 miglia a sud di Mountain Meadows, era dove sarebbe accaduto l’attacco pianificato. Tuttavia al mattino presto del lunedì, 7 settembre, una forza ausiliaria dei Paiate di Lee attaccò l’accampamento degli emigranti all’estremità sud di Mountain Meadows. Non sapremo mai per certo se Lee attaccò secondo un piano concepito prima o, guidato da qualche desiderio o impulso personale, abbia attaccato di sua iniziativa. In ogni caso, come stavano le cose ai Meadows, si iniziò l’attacco. In Cedar City, il maggiore Isaac Haight spedì il giovane inglese James Haslam a Great Salt Lake City per ordini dal Presidente Young. Haight mandò anche un espresso tramite Joseph Clews ad Amos Thornton a Pinto con cui Thornton era in relazione. In esso, Haight ordinava a Lee di “tenere gli Indiani lontano dagli emigranti e di proteggerli dal male sino a nuovi ordini.” Thornton cavalcò sino ai Meadows ma cercò invano Lee. All’insaputa di Thornton, Lee era andato a sud, trascorrendo la notte presso il Santa Clara Canyon con gli uomini della milizia mormone e gli alleati Paiute che incontrò là. Questo gruppo arrivò con il maggiore Isaac Haight ai Meadows martedì pomeriggio, 8 settembre. Cioè quello era il momento in cui Lee avrebbe potuto ricevere un espresso che l’attacco pianificato era stato rimandato. Fra martedì 8 settembre e giovedì 10 ci furono altri espressi. Il più significativo di questi era uno dal quartier generale della milizia a Parowan che portava l’ordine ambiguo di risparmiare le vite degli emigranti e tuttavia di non causare per nessun motivo una guerra con gli indiani. Il pomeriggio del 6 settembre 1857 a Cedar City i dirigenti locali ricevettero notizia che la carovana a Mountain Meadows, era stata circondata indiani Paiute decisi ad attaccare gli emigranti. (Alcuni storici sono indecisi se i Paiute siano stati veramente coinvolti affatto nel massacro; alcuni dicono che fossero uomini bianchi camuffati da indiani.) I dirigenti decisero che dovevano chiedere a Brigham Young cosa fare, così mandarono un corriere veloce a Salt Lake City con un messaggio di quel tenore. James H. Haslam, il corriere, partì, lunedì 7 settembre, e fece il percorso di 300-miglia in poco più di tre giorni. Entro un’ora ebbe una risposta da Brigham e iniziò il viaggio di ritorno a Cedar City. Il messaggio di Brigham diceva, in parte, "Riguardo alle carovane degli emigranti che passano nei nostri insediamenti non dobbiamo interferire con loro fino a quando non gli viene detto di tenersi alla larga. Voi non vi dovete mescolare con loro fino a quando non gli viene detto di tenersi alla larga. “Non dovete mischiarvi a loro”. Ci aspettiamo che gli indiani facciano quello che credono, ma voi dovreste tentare di preservare buoni sentimenti con loro “.Sfortunatamente il messaggero arrivò di ritorno a a Cedar City due giorni dopo il massacro, il 13 settembre, 1857. L’attacco degli indiani ebbe inizio il 7 settembre mentre Haslam stava partendo per Salt Lake City. Molti emigranti furono uccisi, come furono molti indiani, producendo una situazione di stallo. Gli emigranti misero in cerchio i vagoni e scavarono una trincea, gli Indiani mandarono a chiedere rinforzi nella campagna circostante. Mandarono anche a cercare John D. Lee, un contadino della zona in termini amichevoli con gli indiani. Secondo la testimonianza di Lee al tribunale gli indiani gli chiesero aiuto per attaccare. Lee invece mandò a chiedere a Cedar City il 10 settembre chiedendo cosa si doveva fare. A questo punto la natura esatta degli eventi diventa schematica; molti sono forniti da Lee, e la veracità della sua testimonianza è naturalmente sospetta. Indicò che in breve ci furono alcuni altri indiani e coloni bianchi che si erano uniti al gruppo fuori dall’assedio. La notte del 10 settembre e il mattino seguente i bianchi discussero che cosa fare. Pare che l’unico incidente che spinse alla decisione di uccidere sia stato l’omicidio, la notte prima di uno degli emigranti da parte degli uomini bianchi. Sembra che due uomini della carovana Baker-Fancher lasciarono il campo, oltrepassarono l’assedio e si diressero verso Cedar City per chiedere aiuto. A poche miglia i due incontrarono tre uomini bianchi a cui chiesero aiuto, questi li attaccarono. Uno dei due fu ucciso, e l’altro tornò indietro alla carovana Baker-Fancher. Come poté un tale fattore nuovo influenzare la decisione di massacrare gli emigranti? Non c’è dubbio che le notizie che sia indiani che uomini bianchi—mormoni—stavano attaccando gli emigranti non fu ricevuta bene. Se alcuni emigranti fossero fuggiti in California e avessero raccontato la storia, il pregiudizio contro i mormoni—abbastanza radicato—sarebbe stato più forte e sarebbe stato probabile che una forza militare si sarebbe spostata dagli insediamenti del sud all’ovest. Fronteggiare un esercito dall’est poteva essere sopportabile, ma fronteggiare uno dall’est e uno dall’ovest sarebbe stato inconcepibile. Tali ragioni naturalmente non scusano la decisione che presero gli uomini bianchi nella zona; è offerta solo come un modo di capire un po’ dell’eccitazione e dell’isteria che si sviluppò fra quelli nell’area. La decisione fu presa in apparenza la mattina dell’11 settembre di distruggere tutti i componenti della carovana Baker- Fancher che avessero più di sette anni. Per effettuare il massacro con un minimo di perdite fra gli uomini bianchi fu deciso di attirare gli emigranti fuori dal cerchio dei vagoni e all’aperto. Nelle parole di B.H. Roberts, Il concepimento fu diabolico; l’esecuzione di questo orribile; e la responsibilità di entrambi deve riposare su quegli uomini che la concepirono e l’eseguirono; perché qualsiasi tipo di iniziativa possa o non possa essere stata presa dagli indiani nel primo assalto a questi emigranti, la responsabilità per questo massacro pianificato freddamente non riposa su di loro. Fu così che l’11 settembre una bandiera di tregua fu portata alla carovana Baker-Fancher da William Bateman. Egli si incontrò fuori dal campo con uno degli emigranti un tale Mr. Hamilton, e si stabilì che John D. Lee parlasse agli emigranti. Lee descrisse loro un piano per farli passare al di là degli indiani ostili. Il piano richiedeva che gli emigranti cedessero le loro armi, caricassero i feriti sui vagoni, e poi, seguiti dalle donne e dai bambini più grandi, sfilassero con gli uomini ala retroguardia.. Accondiscendendo a questi termini, gli uomini bianchi avrebbero dato agli emigranti un salvacondotto a Cedar City dove sarebbero stati protetti fino a quando avrebbero potuto continuare il loro viaggio verso la California. Gli emigranti acconsentirono, I vagoni vennero messi in fila, caricati di feriti e di armi, e la processione verso Cedar City cominciò. A breve distanza, un bianco armato veniva posizionato vicino ad ogni adulto della compagnia the Baker-Fancher, si pensava per protezione. Quando tutto fu a posto a un segnale prestabilito ognuno dei bianchi armati si volse ed uccise ogni persona dei membri disarmati della compagnia Baker-Fancher. In tre o cinque minuti fu completato l’intero massacro di uomini, donne, e bambini più grandi. I soli membri della carovana rimasti in vita furono quei bambini inferiori agli otto anni, circa diciassette. Il seguito: investigazioni e processo Dopo il massacro, i dirigenti locali tentarono di imputare le uccisioni solo all’azione degli indiani. Questo sforzo cominciò quasi immediatamente con il resoconto di John D. Lee a Brigham Young. Comunque non passò tanto tempo prima che affiorassero delle accuse che gli indiani non erano stati gli unici partecipanti, ma che erano coinvolti anche degli uomini bianchi. Rispondendo alle accuse che i bianchi erano coinvolti, Brigham Young esortò il Governatore Cumming a investigare pienamente i fatti. Comunque, il governatore fu fermo nel dire che se fossero stati coinvolti dei bianchi, essi sarebbero stati perdonati a causa dell’amnistia generale concessa dal governatore ai mormoni nel giugno 1858. Questa amnistia fu emessa per volere del Presidente degli Stati Uniti. James Buchanan, e copriva tutti gli atti ostili contro gli Stati Uniti da parte di ogni persona nel corso della guerra dell’Utah. La maggior parte degli studiosi riconoscono che ci fu una copertura locale del massacro. Ciò su cui si discorda è il coinvolgimento dei dirigenti maggiori della Chiesa. Qualcuno ha concluso che lo stesso Brigham Young, era coinvolto e contribuì alla copertura, ma altri rispondono che l’evidenza non sostiene tale convinzione. La miglior evidenza disponibile sostiene due livelli di copertura: (1) negazioni prestabilite di colpevolezza da parte dei partecipanti al massacro, inclusi i tentativi di dare la colpa ai loro precedenti alleati, gli indiani e (2) tentativi da parte dei mormoni non coinvolti nel massacro, di proteggere dalla cattura e dai giudizi le persone accusate. Le ultime azioni non derivavano normalmente dall’approvazione del massacro, e in effetti vennero effettuate senza che si conoscesse la colpevolezza delle persone accusate; piuttosto riflettevano un sentimento di solidarietà della comunità verso il potere coercitivo di un governo spesso ostile, e una diffusa diffidenza delle autorità degli Stati Uniti e la loro volontà o capacità di assicurare che i difensori mormoni avrebbero ricevuto un giusto processo. Accuse di una copertura più sostanziale fatta dalla chiesa mormone come istituzione, o dai suoi dirigenti più alti non sono sostenute dall’evidenza disponibile. Alla fine, mentre più informazioni venivano alla luce, alcuni dei principali partecipanti furono scomunicati dalla chiesa. Uno, John D. Lee, fu trovato colpevole di omicidio ala corte federale, dopo vent’anni e due processi. Il primo processo ci fu nel 1875 davanti al giudice anti-mormone Jacob Boreman. L’avvocato dell’accusa era ancor più anti-mormone e si chiamava R. N. Baskin. Quest’ufficiale mancò di presentare nel modo giusto il caso contro Lee, producendo poche evidenze contro di lui, e invece si concentrò su un tentativo riprovare la complicità di Brigham Young nel massacro. Questo processo finì con una giuria in disaccordo. Il secondo processo di Lee si tenne l’anno dopo, per l’accusa c’era l’avvocato del distretto Sumner Howard, e Boreman era di nuovo il giudice presiedente. Questa volta il caso fu presentato bene; la giuria udì l’evidenza preponderante contro Lee, che fu pienamente trovato colpevole e condannato a morte per il suo crimine. Il 23 marzo 1877, Lee fu ucciso a Mountain Meadows e sepolto a Panguitch, Utah. Sebbene altri mormoni fossero certamente colpevoli come Lee (che non agì da solo) egli fu l’unica persona condannata a morte. Il lungo intervallo di tempo fra il massacro e il processo a Lee è uno dei fattori che,alcuni sentono, sostiene le accuse di una copertura istituzionale. Comunque la vera ragione per questo intervallo è diversa. Come detto prima, il governatore Alfred Cumming credeva che il massacro fosse coperto dall’amnistia dello Utah, rendendo così inutile ogni investigazione. Questa credenza era condivisa da un certo numero di eminenti autorità legali. I tentativi di alcuni giudici orientati politicamente, come John Cradlebaugh, di dirigere le investigazioni e la prosecuzione del crimine in Utah e di condurre “crociate” contro la chiesa mormone, in realtà intralciarono piuttosto che aiutare gli sforzi investigativi e dei procuratori. Una protesta aggiuntiva afferma che Lee fu un capro espiatorio e che esistesse qualche tipo di accordo corrotto tra i dirigenti della chiesa e le autorità territoriali di non accusare nessun altro. Comunque i resoconti non sostengono questo. Dopo l’esecuzione di Lee, le autorità territoriali volevano continuare le investigazioni per assicurare altri colpevoli alla giustizia. La corrispondenza ufficiale mostra che fu offerta una ricompensa per la cattura di Isaac C. Haight, William Stewart e John Higbee, tutti sospettati di aver pianificato e/o eseguito il massacro, e che questa taglia restò almeno per sette anni. Lee non fu processato come capro espiatorio, ma come vero partecipante- evidentemente il partecipante principale—al massacro, che aveva fatto più di ogni altra persona per attuarlo, e che aveva di suo pugno ucciso cinque persone.(For additional information, see Robert D. Crockett, "A Trial Lawyer Reviews Will Bagley's Blood Of The Prophets," The FARMS Review 15/2, 2003, 199-254.) Resoconti polemici Appena la notizia del massacro raggiunse la parte orientale degli Stati Uniti I nemici della chiesa cominciarono a sfruttarla per scopi polemici. Il contenuto dei vari resoconti polemici del massacro varia considerevolmente, ma l’intento di essi è sempre e ovunque lo stesso: spiegare il massacro come una conseguenza della dottrina, dei credi, delle pratiche o della cultura della chiesa mormone, e così distruttivi nelle loro pretese di verità. Quando scriveva sul massacro delle Mountain Meadows nel suo Comprehensive History of the Church, B.H. Roberts dichiarò che: Lo riconosce come il più difficile di tutti i soggetti con cui abbia trattato nella sua History. Difficile perché è ben impossibile appurare la verità assoluta della cosa dalla massa di dichiarazioni contraddittorie fatte dai testimoni e dai quasi testimoni della vicenda, ed ugualmente difficile riconciliare le differenze di partigiani contendenti. Gli scrittori anti-mormoni sono stati decisi a connettere il crimine alla chiesa di Gesù Cristo dei santi degli ultimi giorni, o almeno ad alcuni suoi capi, stabilendo che la dottrina mormone e la politica della chiesa erano responsabili del crimine. D’altro canto, le persone della chiesa che in tutta buona coscienza e giustamente risentono di questa imputazione contro la loro chiesa e i suoi dirigenti sono stati naturalmente lenti ad ammettere tutti i fatti su cui la storia insiste come inevitabili. Roberts, Comprehensive History of the Church, Volume 4 (Salt Lake City: Deseret Book Company, XXXX), 139. La maggior parte degli storici sono rapidi ad ammettere che non abbiamo tutti i fatti connessi al massacro e probabilmente non ce li avremo mai. Ciò non ha fermato alcuni, per ragioni polemiche , dall’usare una vasta spazzola per denigrare la chiesa e i suoi primi dirigenti riguardo al crimine del settembre 1857. Ci sono stati tanti resoconti degli eventi che accaddero in relazione al massacro di Mountain Meadows, e si potrebbe riempire una piccola biblioteca coi materiali pertinenti.. Forse i più conosciuti sono: (1) Will Bagley, Blood of the Prophets: Brigham Young and the Massacre at Mountain Meadows. Quest’opera dibatte sul fatto se Brigham Young abbia veramente ordinato il massacro della carovana Fancher. Bagley si basa su una interpretazione errata di alcune nuove prove, incluse minute di una riunione che ebbe luogo fra Dimick Huntington e alcuni capi indiani del Sud dello Utah il 1 settembre, 1857, dieci giorni prima del massacro. Le minute molto brevi (veramente un’annotazione di un diario scritta dopo il fatto) indica che lo scopo della riunione, e di riunioni simili tenute nei pochi giorni precedenti, era di arruolare gli Indiani come alleati contro l’ese4rcito che si stava avvicinando e non contro la carovana, Fancher. Sebbene questa breve evidenza sia nuova, la tesi che ne viene desunta risale al diciannovesimo secolo; per esempio nel suo libro, Wife No. 19, Ann Eliza Webb Dee Young Denning accusò Brigham Young di aver ordinato il massacro per appropriarsi degli effetti personali delle vittime. (2) Sally Denton, American Massacre: The Tragedy at Mountain Meadows, September 1857. Questo libro tenta di dimostrare che gli Indiani non avevano nulla a che fare col massacro, ma che ogni parte di esso fu perpetrata da uomini bianchi. Ciò ripete anche un tema del diciannovesimo secolo; Mark Twain in Roughing It implicò che i partecipanti indiani al massacro erano veramente bianchi "travestiti" da indiani. Alcuni temi continuano a riemergere in resoconti polemici del massacro. La pretesa che esso sia stato il peggior massacro nella storia americana è comune; accuse di diretta complicità da parte di Brigham Young, di una copertura istituzionale o l’aver usato "il capro espiatorio" John D. Lee, sono comuni. Forse i commenti seguenti relativi al coinvolgimento di Brigham Young possono essere istruttivi: Da ragazzo lavoravo nel negozio dell’edificio dell’ United Order Building and Manufacturing Company, nella strada principale a Logan, Utah, comunemente noto come il U.O. The Logan Branch of Zion's Cooperative Mercantile Institution, noto familiarmente come Z.C.M.I., era sull’angolo, mezzo isolato lungo la strada. Uno dei miei compiti era di portare il nostro cumulo di uova e burro, generi di scambio in quei giorni, alla casa delle uova e del burro della Z.C.M.I. Era un piccolo edificio sul retro del grande edificio della Z.C.M.I.. L’impiegato incaricato era un uomo che ai miei occhi di ragazzo sembrava vecchio, forse sulla sessantina. Si chiamava James Holton Haslam. Lui ed io diventammo buoni amici. Curioso di sapere, scoprii che era stato il corriere che aveva viaggiato da Salt Lake City a Parowan e ritorno per aiutare il presidente Young a stabilire sentimenti amichevoli fra la compagnia degli emigranti, i coloni, e gli indiani. Gli Indiani erano fonte di preoccupazione. Descrisse minutamente il viaggio da Cedar City a Salt Lake City una cavalcata di trecento miglia in tre giorni, per avvertire il presidente Young che al sud stavano preparandosi dei guai per la carovana. Brigham Young fu turbato molto. Entro poche ore dal suo arrivo fratello Haslam era di nuovo in sella con istruzioni per le persone di Parowan e comunità circostanti perché facessero ogni cosa in loro potere per proteggere gli emigranti. Quando arrivò a Parowan, il massacro era già accaduto. Era arrivato troppo tardi! Mi descrisse in dettaglio la sua riunione col Presidente Young. Mentre raccontava gli eventi del massacro per quel che ne sapeva, edegli aveva ogni opportunità di conoscerli intimamente, il Presidente Young pianse. Aveva fatto ogni cosa in suo potere per prevenire quella tragedia. Lui sapeva che se non avesse fatto così, il suo popolo, addestrato a vivere in pace e adare amorein cambio di odio, sarebbe stato accusato di aver commesso il crimine. Per moltianni aveva sofferto persecuzioni insieme al suo popolo.Inoltre capiva L'orrore di perdere la vita. I santi degli ultimi giorni erano stati perseguitati e scacciati da un luogo all'altro sin dal'inizio della chiesa. Lui e il popolo pregavano per la pace per continuare laloro opera di riscatto del deserto per l'uso umano. Questo terribile massacro avrebbe solo intensificato l'odio contro i santi degli ultimi giorni. Con retta indignazione il fratello Haslam difese davanti a me, e come aveva fatto in tribunanle ed altri luoghi, Brigham Young contro l'accusa di essere un mandante dell'atto criminale noto come il Massacro di Mountain Meadows . Secondo me fu molto convincente; e un ragazzo non lo si inganna facilmente. Quando più tardi lessi la testimonianza di fratello Haslam col metodo di domanda e risposta come pubblicato sul Journal, Logan, Utah, 4 dicembre, 1874, mi convinsi ancora di più che aveva detto la verità chiara e assoluta, e che Brigham Young eradel tutto innocente di ogni complicità con quelli che avevano commesso il Massacro. Notate un estratto dalla lunga testimonianza che copre due pagine di giornale Di fatto arrivò a Salt Lake City nel primo pomeriggio e trovò il Presidente Young nel suo ufficio a consiglio con i fratelli. Brigham Young gli chiese dopo aver letto il messaggio, da Cedar City o Parowan, se poteva tornare indietro, se sì, di riposarsi un po', e tornare indietro nel primo pomeriggio. "Egli (Presidente Young) disse che gli Indiani dovevano essere tenuti lontani emigranti a tutti i costi, anche se ci fosse voluta tutta la contea di Iron a proteggerli". Egli sentiva forte la situazione; i suoi occhi eranopieno di lacrime, disse fratello Haslam. Sarebbe stato difficile ingannare fratello Haslam. credetti a lui, e alle altre evidenze a sostegno, preferendole ad altre che sono state create in seguito per spiegare l'accadto. Brigham Young non fu responsabile per il massacro delle Mountain Meadows. A. Widtsoe, "Was Brigham Young Responsible for the Mountain Meadows Massacre," Improvement Era (August 1951) • MountainMeadowsMassacre.com • "Mountain Meadows Massacre" at FairWiki Retrieved from "http://www.mormonwiki.com/mormonism/Mountain_Meadows_massacre"